


Kept Waiting

by UnbiddenRhythm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/pseuds/UnbiddenRhythm
Summary: Cait Sith learns that Reeve's Assistant does not like to be kept waiting.
Relationships: Cait Sith & Reeve Tuesti's Assistant, Reeve Tuesti/Reeve Tuesti's Assistant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Kept Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4ever_Rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/gifts), [bluebellfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellfantasy/gifts).



> 4ever_Rewritten and bluebellfantasy are amazing, so this goes out to them. :)

Rita huffed, glaring from the clock to Cait Sith.

"Just a wee bit longer, hen."

"We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago..." She used the polite, singsong tone reserved for when a certain _someone_ felt like being obstinate. "And I was promised 'work-life balance' on date nights." Not to mention, she'd already changed from day-suit to dress... "What's taking so long?"

"What can I say? Ye know how Yuffie is, and then Vincent's also decided to be _chatty_ fer once in his life."

Rita sighed, sparing another glance at the clock. Back in the days when she was just "assistant", she'd relent. She would wait as long as he'd need to wrap up everything—even if it took hours into the night.

But now her role was "partner"—or as Yuffie liked to put it, "wifey".

"Tell you what, Cait." She crossed to the plush cat. "Pass this message along. If it's so important he has to keep me waiting"—an impish smile graced her face—"then he should know there will be some things _he'll_ have to wait for..."

"Oh? Like what, bonnie lass?"

Wicked smile on her face, Rita leaned to whisper in Cait's ear...

There was a thud from inside the office, as if someone had dropped an object abruptly, or perhaps bumped themselves hard reacting in haste to...something.

Then Rita and Cait Sith heard the shuffling of footsteps and voices come nearer to the door.

"...to end here for the night—appreciate you both understanding."

Rita stood, flushed with her victory. Cait shook his head, though his plush expression seemed twisted into amusement.

"...Dirty trick."

Rita shrugged, expression smug. "Let's see if I'm kept waiting next time."


End file.
